


樱井敦司2020生贺文

by ReineSakamaki



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineSakamaki/pseuds/ReineSakamaki
Summary: 兄妹向，长发敦，可能有ooc注意避雷
Relationships: Brother/Sister





	樱井敦司2020生贺文

时针指向晚上五点，我以最快的速度收拾完办公室里的文件，与此同时，熟悉的铃声响起，我接起电话。

“喂，哥……又要十一点之后才能回家吗……？我记得你六点钟有事的，不过也不用这么长时间吧……要和金井桑讨论新歌啊……呃，我知道了……话说，你知道今天是什么日子吗？……哈？离新歌发售的时间还有70天？？什么？？”

我打断他让我赶快回家的话，赌气一般挂了电话。

三月的群马县还是很冷，我叹了口气，温热的气体与空气交织形成了白雾。入侵身体的寒气使我裹紧了身上的大衣，加快脚步往家的方向走去。

这个一心只有工作的笨蛋老哥……我也到了可以自力更生的年龄，为什么还是要这么拼命？我扣掉了他打来的所有电话，直接将手机设置了静音。可恶，果然是还把我当小孩子吗……

天空逐渐转黑，街上的霓虹灯亮起，不得不说群马虽然并不如东京那么繁华，但却是个让人倍感幸福的城市。

商业街两侧的大屏幕滚动播放今天六点即将开始的综艺节目的预告，引得无数和我同龄的姑娘纷纷驻足。而我尽量忽视被音响放大的歌声和画面里的男人。

“喔，这个美男子是……”

“哇，是小敦诶？！”

“小敦？是那个大人气视觉系乐队的主唱吗？樱井敦司？”

“没错没错！呐呐，很帅吧？”

“确实是呢！”

“他的歌也很好听……”

几个与我擦肩而过的女孩子们这样说道，我撇了撇嘴，就算是不想听到也无法避免吗……

不知不觉已经走到家门口，开开门，空无一人的家里仍然保持着早晨上班之前一片狼藉的样子，满地的空酒瓶和一堆写过字的废纸。

这个混蛋晚上又趁着我睡觉买了一堆酒来喝。

明明上个月才因为胃溃疡进了我所在的医院啊这个混蛋老哥！

我趁着自己抓狂之前收拾完家里的垃圾，下楼买了点食物做了简单的一人餐，时针指向六点。

我打开电视。

“让我们欢迎今天的采访嘉——”

没等主持人说完就迅速关了电源。

这个生日不过了。

我骂着他，将食物塞进嘴里。

时针指向六点半，我重新打开电视。

“樱井先生，请问你对你的家人有什么看法呢？”本来想换台的手被主持人的一句话冻结，我紧紧盯着屏幕上的长发男人。

“该怎么说呢……我可以算是有个并不幸福的家庭吧……”他苦笑着，以轻描淡写的话语揭开了自己的伤疤。

“父亲酗酒，经常家暴……我最爱的母亲也经常无能为力的哭着，大哥也早早的离开家去谋生计……我的童年一片黑暗，这些时常让我感觉到自己是个没用的废物，不能改变一切”

“但是……感谢上天，带来了我妹妹……”

“虽然她脾气又倔，不让我放心，经常不接我电话，管制我喝酒……”

“但是啊，她是我不可或缺的存在。因为有妹妹的支持和鼓励，我才能鼓起勇气坐在这里，才能有今天的我……”

“我果然，最爱我的妹妹了……”

“……”

“……”我低声骂了一句脏话，披上大衣下了楼，让寒风将我脸颊上的眼泪吹干。

……

时针指向十一点

长发男人推开家门。“我回来了……有没有想我啊？”

“混蛋老哥，欢迎回来。”我冲过去扑向他，让他身上的气味包围着我。

我指了指身后餐桌上的蛋糕和礼物，还有精心制作的菜肴。

“诶……今天是我的生日吗？”他转头看了看墙上的日历“还真是……”

他笑了笑“啊啊，又是小孩子一样的过生日方法。”

“不过……你在我这里永远都是小孩子。”

“别说那么肉麻的话，快去吃蛋糕啊！”

“谢谢你，妹妹……我爱你。”慢条斯理吃着蛋糕的他这么对我说道。

“我也……我也爱你……”

搞不懂应该怎么对付这样直来直去表达情感的哥哥。


End file.
